


a stuffed bunny named whizzer

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, I Tried, I’m not dead, Jason POV, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, No I dont, Pls enjoy this, Trindel, anyways enjoy the fic, fuck off marvin, he’s literally such an ass, i haven’t posted in ages, i literally love them so much, jason and mendel underrated friendship, just post canon told from jason’s pov, now i feel bad, one last time for good measure, poor trina, so sorry that i can’t tag things, sorry - Freeform, this hurt to write, this is lowkey shit i’m so sorry, trindel is my lifeblood can we tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: When Jason lost Whizzer, his entire life came halting to a stop.One week later he finds himself outside the bedroom of his mother and step-dad, listening to her cry.He needs to fix things. But he has no idea how.
Relationships: Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a stuffed bunny named whizzer

Jason wondered if things would ever go back to normal again. 

It had been one week.   
Seven days.   
One hundred and sixty eight hours.   
About ten thousand minutes.   
About six hundred and four thousand seconds.   
Since Whizzer had stumbled out of the bar mitzvah. 

Whizzer’s last words to Jason reverberated around his mind at all times.  
“Thank you.”  
Bouncing off of the many memories he had collected of his father’s ex-ex-lover.   
“Thank you.”  
Illuminating each thought in a new light every time they made contact.   
“Thank you.”  
A mantra in his mind he could not escape. 

Jason hadn’t eaten anything in about two thousand and fifty nine hundred seconds, spare a small bowl of mac and cheese his mother had somehow coaxed into him.   
He would never forget the look on Trina’s face when her son finally accepted the food she had been constantly offering to him since Whizzer’s death. She smiled, a small, shocked smile, before Mendel ran over to her to give her a hug.   
He seemed to do that a lot, Jason had noticed. Trina was infamous for being faint very often now, so Mendel was always on the watch to make sure she didn’t collapse to the ground the way she had at Whizzer’s funeral. 

Jason would often hear his mother crying at night, her gentle sobs slipping under the bedroom door and down the hallway to him.   
Whenever this happened (mostly every night) he would take his pillow and the soft, stuffed bunny Whizzer had given him once and sit outside her and Mendel’s bedroom door, listening, waiting, to make sure his mother was okay.   
Sometimes a few tears would escape his eyes too, but he didn’t like to admit that. He would rather just sit with his back against the door, listening to Trina cry and to Mendel’s attempts to comfort her.   
His mother rarely spoke during these times. But every so often she would talk to Mendel, through her tears and her shallow breaths. And it was at these times that Jason would start to feel guilt.   
Guilt for the fact that he wouldn’t eat.   
For the fact that he wouldn’t sleep.   
That he had become unbearable.   
It was at these times that Jason felt unwanted.   
One night, he knocked softly on the door.   
Trina’s sobs ceased immediately.   
“Come in?” Mendel said tentatively. 

Jason slowly entered the bedroom of his mother and step-dad, carrying his rabbit in hand. He closed the door behind him and stood frozen. Trina, who was encased in Mendel’s arms and wiping her tears with one hand as she held her husband’s with the other, motioned at Jason to join them on the bed.   
He walked over and sat down.   
“Jason-“  
“I’m sorry, Mom.”  
She looked at him, confused.   
“Sorry for what, honey?”  
“That you can’t love me anymore.”  
Trina looked heartbroken.   
Mendel squeezed her hand, asking her if she  
was alright silently.   
She did not respond, did not speak.   
Mendel let go of her, taking Jason by the hand and leading him out of the room after getting a nod from Trina.

“Jase, why don’t you think Trin- your mom loves you anymore?”

“I heard her talking about me, when I was sitting out here.”

“You were sitting out here?”

“Most nights I do. Whenever I hear her crying. Which is most nights, so.”

“Jason-“

“I just feel bad.”

“Your mother loves you. Very, very much.”

“She loves you.”

“That’s very true.”

“Do you ever doubt that she loves you?”

Mendel sighed, then sat down on the hallway floor and patted the ground next to him. 

“Between you and me- yes, i do. And I know that it’s crazy but... I love your mother very dearly and sometimes it’s just a little hard to believe.”

“Why? I know she loves you. It’s in the way she looks at you, the way she talks about you. I may only be twelve, but I’m not stupid. I know a lot about love, I think. My dad loved Whizzer. I know that too.”

“I know that Trina loves me too, it’s just sometimes a lot to process. That someone as great as her could ever really- love me. So I try the best I can, and she seems happy... or seemed, I guess, before all of this.”

“Thank you.”

“For what, Jason?”

“Making her happy.”

Mendel looked taken aback. 

“You know, you don’t have to worry about your mother as much anymore. She has me now, too. And Cordelia.”

“Old habits die hard. That’s a thing Dad always said. His habits were bad, so I got used to taking care of Mom. Cause and effect, right?”

“I know your dad had- bad habits. That’s something I work on erasing with your mother every day.”

“Will it ever be gone?”

“I don’t think so.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Thank you, again. For a different thing this time.”

“And what is that thing, exactly?”

“Being there when she cries. She used to cry alone, in her room. I’d sit at the door then, too. It makes me feel better to know she has someone there with her.”

Mendel bit his lip to hold back tears. The thought of his Trina, alone, scared- he loathed the thought. 

“You’re- you’re welcome, Jason.”

Jason gave him a little nudge. 

“Should we go check on Mom now?”

“Yes, we should.”

“I love you, Mendel.”

“I love you too, Jason.”

They re-entered the bedroom together.


End file.
